As Good as it Gets
by psycho-snuffy
Summary: Pretty much like the movie, InuYasha style! strictly KagomeSesshoumaru pairing. Raited T for language and 'suggestive moments.'


Hello all! I just started watching this movie and got the idea for this fic. So here 'tis! And please forgive me again, but Rin has taken the form of a dog in this story, for reasons necessary to the plot. But she's an amazingly adorable dog! If that helps anyone. This is just a prologue...

DISCLAIMER: I own not the characters of Inu Yasha, nor the general plot of the story, just as I do not own the movie 'as good as it gets.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru, who stood just outside his waiting elevator, stared angrily at the most annoying dog in the world. Said canine was considered positively adorable by most, but to Sesshoumaru Taishou she should have been thrown from the top-story window long ago. He tried vainly to keep the dog from taking a leak on the tile floor, but was unsuccessful. He eventually picked the fur-ball up, while she was still urinating, and shoved her into the trash shoot, ignoring the yelps of surprise when the animal hit the trash bins downstairs. 

Sesshoumaru was a semi-famous author, had written 21 romance novels so far, and was on the last chapter of the 22nd. He was 37 years old, though he looked more like 23, with feminine good looks and long silver-white hair. He was dressed in his customary white shirt and khaki slacks, with his reading glasses clipped on his back pocket. Just as he was about to get in the elevator, his neighbor, Jakotsu, walked into the hall.

"Excuse me, Mr. Taishou?" Sesshoumaru looked down with his mask of indifference in place. "Ha-have you seen Rin?" Jakotsu always found himself stammering in the icy man's presence – everyone in the apartment building was afraid of provoking his wrath.

Sesshoumaru inwardly winced with guilt, though his outward expression remained the same. "Why would I know where your dog is? That is your responsibility." And with that he entered the elevator and left a frustrated Jakotsu in the lobby.

* * *

Kagome bustled around the restaurant with her usual air of excitement, bringing people their food and cleaning off tables. But today there was an extra spring in her step, due largely in part to the fact that she was going on a date that night. She told one of her regular customers about the man she would be going out with, a boyishly handsome brunette by the name of Kouga. One of her fellow waitresses asked her what her brother would do, and Kagome laughed. "He actually told me last night, it was so cute – he says to me, 'sis, I'll make sure I don't get sick or cough or anything during your date, so you can have fun with Kouga!' Isn't that just adorable?" 

Her friend laughed as they both returned to the kitchen for more hot coffee. "Your brother is so sweet."

Kagome smile at the thought of him. "He's more excited about it than I am."

"You'll have to leave early today, so you can get ready for your date," the woman said with a suggestive smile.

Kagome laughed yet again – this day just kept getting better. Just then, she spotted Sesshoumaru Taishou walking through the door. "Being ready isn't the problem." She sighed as she noticed a young couple sitting at his favorite table, and bit her lip nervously when she saw him walk up to them. She overheard most of the conversation.

"- and I said, 'you love me like you love your remote; as long as I switch on when you push the button.'" The man across the table laughed at her but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"Metaphors are for non-intellectuals who cannot express their feelings with direct statements." He glared at them with as much dislike as he could muster, willing them silently to leave. Kagome rolled her eyes and made her way to the table, knowing that he had to order as soon as he sat down.

* * *

so, yeah. tell me what you think! it'll be a while before I can add the first chapter - i'm going to my dad's and he doesn't have the movie so I can't really do anything there. but I will be adding to my other two stories, so read them! 


End file.
